The Darkness Inside
by lostchild277
Summary: Two boys. Two intentions. One aim they never would of thought could be the same. It's the penultimate year in Hogwarts and lots of things are about to change. No slash. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own_ Harry Potter _nor any of its characters - though I definitely wished to own sexy Lucius; to use him as a punching ball at least ;oP – so don't sue me, Mrs Rowling, for I have nothing to give except my peecee (n even that doesn't belong to me). _

__

_This is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever and since I'm no native English speaker I ask you to be lenient with me. My best mate J will help me a lot – most of the Hermione/Harry-based stuff will be written by her while I am responsible for that wonderful blonde boy named Draco Malfoy who has been truly badly mistreated by the original author. Since I'm no real friend of 'the cool-superbrave-good-guy vs the-nauseatingly-cowardish-bad-boy - well, read yourselves:o)_

_'-' just marks subdivisions within a chappie since this is the only way ffnet seems to accept it._

**_Prologue _**

The room was dark and nearly deserted. Only a single person was sitting motionless near one of the windows, staring up into the nightly sky. The moon and the stars were covered by clouds so no light shone down.

The party downstairs was still loud and wild, though only little noise made its way up to his room. The festivities weren't for him, that was for sure and though he had been allowed to participate for a while he had been sent to bed quite early.

_They_ would never permit him to get up too late or to be tired the day he left for school.

_He_ never would.

Just a couple of more hours and he would be back. The holidays had been as usual. As boring as usual. The same faces, the same stupid actions, each of them only worth to lead him closer to the day of departure. Only one thing had been different. Well, not really, but he definitely wouldn't want to think about it right now. When he finally would be able to enter the black and red train again, bringing him back to the only place he had ever felt home – well, at least more home then …. _at__ home_. He sniggered at the silly wordplay, stopping when he realized the hopelessness behind it. At least he would see some of his friends again. Though 'friend' was a strange term in his world.

'A friend is someone you can trust', she had once told him. Could he trust anyone? He was aware of the fact that he had lots of enemies and that there were many people protecting him. Maybe 'confidant' was a better term.

Only a few more hours and he would get rid of _them_.

_They_ would get rid of him.

_'-' _

Far away another boy was sitting in his room, staring into the flickering light of a candle. The clock on his night desk said 4pm. The house was silent, only now and then a familiar yet hated snoring disturbed the peacefulness. As well being unable to find sleep he had decided to read a bit, but couldn't concentrate on the story. He was waiting for the alarm to ring, to tell him he was finally able to leave this place. Actually it should have been the other way round. He should have been sad to find the vacation was gone. This surely was a reaction most of the other students would consider to be quite strange and abnormal.

But things had never been normal in Harry Potter's life. At least this summer had promised to be a change. He had so longed to spend it with his godfather Sirius. Only the memory of him made him wince in pain. For a small moment there had been a glimmer of hope; that the bad times had finally come to an end.

Then Sirius had died, died for saving his – Harry's – life. Just like his parents and so many other people had done.

No one could tell how sick he was of all of this. Sick of being persecuted, hunted, threatened, sick of watching other people sacrificing their lives for him. He didn't feel he was worth it. Maybe the Dursleys should have just given him away, to an orphanage or something; maybe then he wouldn't ever have been found.

Of course this was nonsense and he knew that just too well, but still – he still wished to be a normal boy, just a normal boy, like his best friend Ron or Seamus or Neville. Or maybe a girl like Hermione. The last thought made him laugh and eased the pain over his loss for a second.

Ron and Hermione. And Hagrid. And his other friends in school. And Dumbledore, Lupin ….

It definitely could have been worse.

His fingers stroke over Buckbeat's feather, Sirius had sent him with the Feuerblitz and again he felt the heavy load, a mixture of fear and guilt, on his shoulders.

Soon he would come back to Hogwarts.

Soon he would be where he wanted to be, where he _had_ to be to do what had to be done.

The days of waiting and preparation were over.

Soon he would be able to take revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**_1_**

"No, it is not."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it is _not_."

"Something wrong with your eyes, Miss Encyclopaedia?? There it is – right _there_. – Harry, say something. Harry! Hey, will you get out of Nightmare land and help me?!"

Harry woke up from his daydream when someone dug him in the ribs. He had just faded out the constant argumentation of Ron and Hermione. The rattling of the train had made him a bit sleepy.

"What?" he asked confused, but instead of an answer Ron just grinned. "Forgeddit. Where have you been, mate?"

"Uhm …. right here?"

"Mentally I mean."

"Aw, nothing special", he evaded.

Ron leaned over to him, whispering: "A girl?" making Hermione groan in despair.

"Quidditch", Harry quickly lied." Important game this year."

"YEAH – AND WE'RE BACK IN THE TEAM AGAIN!" Ron cried, highfiving his friend. "And guess who's Captain!"

"I have no idea." Harry joked.

"Uh huh", Hermione commented, not sharing their interest for that sport. To be honest it wasn't just that particular one, actually she wasn't into any sports a lot.

"You waiting for 'reading books and learning' to become a new Olympian discipline?" Ron asked sniggering, but she just scowled at him. "Okay, okay – what is it you prefer to talk about then?" He chuckled. "Girlie stuff? Shopping, Make Up, PMS?"

"You are _so dim_!" She obviously tried not to let him provoke her. "When will you ever stop being so childish?"

"Err …. never?" Ron laughed.

"Leave her alone, Ron", Harry intervened.

"Well, thank you", she turned to him with a bright smile. Though", she added, sending Ron an arrogant look, "I of course don't need help to handle a kid."

"Whateva! I _so_ long to see Malfoy's face when he finds out about the selection of the team. Hope he hasn't already heard it. – By the way – where _is_ Malfoy?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, confused by their friend's sudden change of topic.

"What? Since when can't you wait to see him? – Has something happened during vacation I should know about?" Harry wanted to know.

Ron grimaced. "Don't you think it's strange? I mean, every year he has tried to ruin our nice lil journey to Hogwarts by a courtesy call – so where is he? We gon' arrive in one hour!"

"Actually …. I don't care", Harry said emphatically. "Malfoy can jump off the fucking train if he wants to, okay? I'd wave him goodbye! Can we talk 'bout something else now?"

"Hey, don't kill me, 'kay?" Ron raised his hands in an defending gesture. "Quidditch?"

"Quidditch."

"Quidditch??" Hermione asked uncomprehendingly.

Her two friends shrugged as if it was only logical what they meant. "Another topic."

'-'

"Malfoy, did you hear a single word of what I was saying?"

He would have preferred to ignore the annoying sound of her voice, but from long experience he knew that Pansy could rise into an ear piercing pitch, so he decided to spare his ears by giving her an answer. The only problem was that he had really no idea of what she had said to him.

"Drake, where are you with your thoughts?" she scolded him, her fingers gently stroking his hair. He leaned to the other side, away from her, so for a second her left hand hang useless in the air, before she started pouting, her arms folded in front of her body. He hated being touched like this; he wasn't a dog for Merlin's sake! Fortunately the window reflected Pansy's picture so he didn't have to look at her. He couldn't tell why his parents were pressuring him to spend his time with her. That was wrong. Of course he knew _why_; just like his own family her parents had been one of Voldemort's most devoted adherents – though they weren't as close to him as themselves – but he really couldn't find anything interesting about her. Though for a while he had been flattered by her fascination with him, but on the other hand he had enough admirers, most of the Slytherin girls were. One snap with his fingers and he would have the choice between lots of them. Being a Malfoy had its benefits. He ignored the fact that not half of them would have cared about him if he wasn't Lucius' son – he didn't believe in this weak feeling called love anyway – it was just an excuse, something of which existence people talked themselves into to not feel so alone, or to have an excuse for sexual passion. And there was no love between parents and their children either, it was just the natural demand of propagation and preservation of one's kind. The love thing was for losers like Harry Potter and his stupid friends and followers. A content smirk crossed his face. One day all of them would learn.

Pansy took his smile as a sign that his bad mood was ameliorating and gave the pass another try and this time the blonde Slytherin let her have her way, thinking of two special contents in his trunk no one would ever be able to take away from him again. 


	3. Chapter 2

_Big shoutout to my first reviewer MAGICKBEING. Shall I honestly tell u u shocked me at second sight? Cuz after reading it again I only got up to 'obviously' n was like 'OMG-what?! My plot's THAT bad', hehe Continue? I will!_

_Btw – am I the only one considering Remus to be a cutie? Merlin – I could eat him alive!;o)_

**_Chapter2_**

As every year after vacation the huge hall of Hogwarts was gushingly splendid decorated, the imposing banners of the four houses hanging over the long wooden tables.

Only half interested Harry watched the election ceremony of the new student by the Sorting Hat though he still could remember perfectly well how he had sat on the chair, praying not to be chosen for Slytherin, after having met Draco only a few minutes before. On the other hand Hagrid had already told him a lot and being the honest person he was – at least as it didn't concern any dragons or other things the Ministry of Magic better shouldn't find out about – he hadn't found a good word to say for that house.

"I am hungry", Ron complained next to him. "Is it me or do these elections take longer every year?"

"You just become hungrier each year – that's it!" Hermione resolved.

Someone seemed to have yielded to his plead though, because finally Professor Mc Gonagall put the Hat down onto the seat where it remained motionless while the headmaster of Hogwarts rose from his place at the teacher's tables.

"To our newcomers." With a beaming smile Dumbledore raised his glass with red wine to the long rows of students as the assignment was over and thundering applause broke out. "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

"Hey Malfoy, I heard your father escaped from Askaban!"

Seamus Finnegan, one of the Gryffindors approached his table during dinner, while he was on his way back from talking to some mates from Ravenclaw, a bright grin on his face. How Draco wished, he could just beat the shit out of him right now so he never had to bear seeing him again. Him and his shite little friends. The world would be so much better without them.

"So, you _heard_."

"They say he hides somewhere until –" The unnerving voice of Colin Creevey, a.k.a. annoying little bastard and wannabe-reporter cut into his ears.

"Until what?" Draco leant a bit forward, a mischievous grin on his lips. Who the hell had invited them onto the Slytherin table? Crabbe and Goyle finally seemed to remember their duty and made moves to get up, but their boss waved his hand, showing them to stay where they were. "Until the Dark Lord comes back? Is it that what you wanted to say?"

It gave him satisfaction to see how Colins mouth opened in shock, but no word came out. Draco snorted disdainfully. Those cowards were disgusting.

"He will never!" Seamus intervened. "Like your father. They are-"

"Why don't we continue our little conversation when you face him eye to eye? Which should be quite soon."

"Your father?" Colin asked confused.

"_Voldemort_."

Seamus, who wasn't as anxious as Colin who had just taken two steps back, was just about to return something, but the Slytherin continued, "I think you better go back to the table belonging to your pathetic house, gentlemen. The show begins." He pointed towards the teacher's tables, where Professor Dumbledore made moves to go to the speaker's desk, but was held back by Professor Sprout. "You don't wanna be disrespectful towards your beloved principal, do you?"

Colin didn't move.

"Hush, hush, puppy, back to the kennel", he whispered. "Or I'll tell the Lord to get to your house _first_."

Seamus took his roommate by the collar and pulled him away, accompanied by the loud laughter of the Slytherins.

"Everything as it was", Harry welcomed them.

Seamus mumbled something no one was able to understand, but Harry didn't think it was meant to be at all, so he didn't ask. Instead he leant back to have a better view, his eyes meeting his enemy's. The smirk on Draco's face brightened. This was going to be a fantastic year.

After all of them were satiated with the various deliciousness' the house-elves had prepared for them and Hermione had held another one of her feared monologues about the mistreating of the elves in general and them being misled by false comprehension of pride resulting in accepting no money for their work, the plates and glasses disappeared before Dumbledore once more stalked towards the speaker's desk.

He raised his arms in a welcoming gesture. "May Merlin bless the inventor of meatballs", he began, causing the audience to burst out into laughter, followed by his yearly repetition of instructions for the newcomers, as there were not to enter the Forbidden Forrest and such. "Further I have to inform you of the fact that we have another change in staff – guess for which subject it will be."

Again the crowd laughed, while especially the ones in the back of the hall craned their necks to peer at the teacher's tables.

"Yes, it seems to have become a strange tradition that our professors for Defence Against Dark Arts never stay with us for longer than one year. But _this year_, the curse might have been broken." He made a pause, and the nervous murmuring rose until he continued after what seemed to last hours. "It is an honour to re-welcome somebody who has left us a while ago at his own request, but now fortunately accepted my offer to return to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's smile brightened.

"Professor Lupin."

There was a moment of silence before another thunderstorm of applause filled the ancient walls of the school. Only a part of the Slytherin table was conspicuously silent. Not that Draco really had counted on Umbridge coming back, but – geez, soon the entire staff from the headmaster down to the house-elves would consist of Harry Potter lovers and supporters. Maybe even Snape would belong to his admirers one day. Only the janitor would never join that side.

_Great_.

"I regret to say that he can't be with us tonight, due to some occasion he was forced to stay a day longer, but I can assure you that he will be there in time to start with his course."

'Is it a full moon or what?!' Draco thought unnerved. He couldn't wait to get out of here. Obviously this year wasn't going to be as half as good as he had expected.

"Silent, silent", the headmaster's friendly voice calmed them. "We're not through with the good news. Though they might not be positive for all of you since the members of the Quidditch teams not belonging to that house will win back one of their toughest opponents. I am proud to proclaim that the Gryffindor team will be supported by one player that has been dismissed last year: Harry Potter!"

There was no holding them any more.

"WHAZZUP? AREN'T U HAPPY?!" Seamus cried into Harry's ear, bringing him close to a loss of hearing, while half of the students had jumped from their seats to tap onto his shoulders, hug him to death or whatever they wanted to do to express their joy.

"NO!" Draco's yell was drowned by the screams of joy. He jumped from his seat, raised his wand and used every death spell he knew against anyone that didn't belong to his house. In fact he just kept sitting where he was, spreading hatred comments, nearly exploding inwards. If he wanted or not, by now he had to admit that this surely was going to be the worst year ever.

* * *

Harry gazed across the room. Merlin, that was _cool_! He was neither prefect nor headboy, nor anything that would justify _this_, but hell – who cared?

"About the entire group of studs", he answered himself. And lots of them – especially the Slytherins would be extremely angry. Down – in their common dormitory, hehe. Whatever – he had his own room. _Due to special circumstances_, Dumbledore had said after dinner. Yay!

Harry jumped up from his bed as he heard a knock on the door. "Don't come in!" he yelled, running to the entry, opening the door himself.

Ron and Hermione, her hand still in the air on a level with the handle, stared at him. "Already made a big mess or what?" His friend teased him, entering his room to disappointedly find he was wrong.

"Naw", Harry smiled sheepishly. "I just …. wanted to …. you know, open myself since it's the first room that's really _mine_-"

"_Aw, ain't that sweet_?" a familiar, hated voice sounded from the other side of the hallway.

Harry looked past Mione, seeing Malfoy leaning against his own doorframe. "Escaped from the mouse-hole you used to call home. Geez Potter; what are you going to do with all of that _space_?"

"Jealous, Malfoy?"

Draco snorted. "_Please_. Though of course I wonder why famous Harry Potter is allowed to enjoy the advantages that only belong to chosen ones. Further it is also questionable why certain people even become elected. Those for example who aren't even-"

"I think you better shut up now!" Harry said in a warning tone.

"_Do_ you? Or _else_? Will you run to mommy and daddy and sneak against me? Aw, how cruel – I forgot."

_Donotlistendonotlistendonotlisten_, Harry told himself.

"Shut up!"

A disgusted smirk crossed Malfoy's features as he faced the girl. "You protect him? What are you, his _doggie_?"

"I remember just like it was yesterday – a cloudy day, a hillside, three boys babbling a whole lotta nonsense – a full punch …." Hermione sighed as if smelling the scent of chocolate cake in the air.

"Sweet childhood memories", Draco remained unimpressed. Okay, he might have been a bit more coward at that time, but that wasn't really something to worry about now.

"Come on, let's not waste our time", Ron made himself heard. "We got better things to do."

"Oh, I can vividly imagine it – baking cookies and drinking tea. Geez, don't lemme hold you back." With a bored yawn Draco pushed himself off the frame and went down the hall. Harry and Hermione followed Ron who had already started to scrutinize Harry's chamber, just exclaiming: "Unbelievable! You got a loose plank – you could use it as a secret drawer!"

"I'm afraid it ain't that secret anymore, now you shouted it all down the hall."

* * *

_The beginning of DD's speech is evilly stolen from J.K. Rowling since I myself have to admit that I really suck at writing speeches myself._


End file.
